1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly, to an electrical card connector provided with a wedge-shaped block for preventing the electrical card from be upwarped when pushed in the receiving passageway.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card readers retrieve the information or data stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smart phones, PDAs, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications, etc.
Example of prior art card-receiving connectors shown as FIG. 6 includes an insulative housing 1′ having a base 10′, a first passageway and a second passageway are defined adjacently in the base 10′; a stationary switch 32′ and a movable switch 31′ are defined in the first passageway and the second passageway respectively. The movable switch 31′ has a supporting section 311′ extended from a planar section 310′, the planar section 310′ locates on the bottom of the second passageway, and a free end of the supporting section 311′ defines a first contact section 313′ extended above the second passageway. The second passageway defines a rectangular receiving space 117′; the supporting section 311′ and the planar section 310′ are received in the rectangular receiving space 117′. Inserting a electrical card into the electrical card connector, the first contact section 313′ is pushed by the card, and then the supporting section 311′ moves downwardly and is separated with the second contact section 324′ of the stationary switch 32′. A change of electricity is caused by the connection and the separation between the first and the second contact section for showing whether the electrical card is inserted perfect.
But something always happens as follow: The planar section 310′ and the supporting section 311′ always upwarp and nothing could support the supporting section 310′ of the movable switch 31′, when the electrical card is inserted well, the first and the second contact section are not separated from each other. A wrong signal will be given of whether the electrical card is inserted well.
Therefore, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.